Addicted
by Lauka2
Summary: He was just thirteen, and she was so much older. Why did she even take him? Why pick him, over all the others? She was so kind to him, but what is it she feels for him? what is it her eyes hold that makes his stomach feel like it does? Contains Chronophilia which means you like people older or younger than yourself (and not just by a few years, i'm talking 15 years) DickXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one of this story

Okay, i know that there's a age difference between Dick and Carmen in this one, but i don't care what you think about that. I had a strange urge to write something like this.

Plus, this story was originally thought to be for my own entertainment, never to shared with the public, but now I'm putting it up here, because suddenly, i have a plot for it.

If you don't like people loving each other, even if there's 15 years between them, then turn away now, because i have warned you, both in Summary and here, so don't get bitchy in the reviews because of the age, 'cuz you have been warned.

To all others, enjoy please

* * *

She looked at the fine men and smiled a bit to herself. She was at the slave market, looking for new… toys. She smiled a little wider when she came to her most favorite slave owner's shop.

"Your Majesty! It's good to finally see you again" a small chubby man said. His eyes stung when she met them and she gave a small smile. He stunk of smoke and sweat, and she didn't like him one bit, the slave's he usually held was an entire different deal though. She looked at them, but was sadly disappointed.

"See anything for your liking your majesty?" the man asked and she shook her head.

"No, nothing here is of any interest to me…" she looked at him and raised an eyebrow "they're all too… old"

"As far as I can tell, they're your age my queen" he said and bowed.

"I'm not in the mood for that recently…" she said with a cold voice. The man gulped and she sighed. Then something caught her attention and she walked up on the stage. She pushed the men away and looked at a boy sitting behind them all. He looked so fragile sitting there, and she estimated he was around the age of 15. She walked to him and he looked up. His eyes where icy blue and she sat down on her one knee. She took some of his hair away from his face and smiled at him.

"Hello" she said and caressed his cheek. She could feel him tense up at the touch "no need to worry, I won't hurt you" she said. He didn't answer and the slave owner stepped up behind her. The boy tensed up even more and she looked at him.

"This young boy? You want this boy?" he asked in disbelief #he's half her age…#

"Why not?" she said and the boy looked her in the eyes "he has such beautiful eyes" the boy tensed up even more and started to shake a bit. The man seemed to be a bit nervous and shifted in his place. She could feel his uneasiness and the boy started to mumble a bit.

"I'm not really that comfortable with selling him…" he said and she sighed.

"I will get this boy…" she said and stood up. She turned around and looked him in the eyes "are we clear?" she said with a low growl in her voice. Her face was wrapped into an angry mask that made her look like some sort of animal. The boy looked at her with fear in his eyes and gulped. The man stepped back from her and nodded.

"Of Course, of course my Queen!" he said and gulped "I'll even cut the price" he said and her face turned into a pleasant smile and the boy got even more scared. He was taught that people who could change attitude like that, could be really dangerous.

"Why thank you, it's always nice doing business with out" she said and turned back to the boy. He shook a bit and she smiled at him.

"Do you have a name, little boy?" she asked and he nodded "well, then tell me" she traced his ear with a finger and he gulped.

"Dick…" he said. The small man came wobbling up to her and gave her the key.

"Your guard already gave me the money" she said and she took the key. The man looked at Dick and she saw the hungry look in his eyes. She unlocked Dick's chains and smiled at him.

"Dick, you're coming home with me" she said and smiled sweetly at him "Is that okay?" he nodded and looked at the man. He got scared and curled up into a ball.

#It's okay Dick, he won't ever hurt you again# he looked at her with wide eyes and she put a finger in front of her mouth.

"Do you need help to stand up?" she asked and the man grunted.

"You're way too soft on him Your Majesty. The boy needs to be controlled, like every other slave needs to" he said and walked away. She looked after him with a hateful look and then looked back at Dick.

"So, do you?" she asked again and he nodded "then I'll help you" she put her arm under his shoulder and helped him stand up. His legs gave in a little under him, and she had to hold him up by the chest too.

"Thanks…" he mumbled and she giggled.

"No problem" she replied and helped him get down from the stage. She was at least 30 centimeters taller than him, so she had to bend forward in order to hold him up. She walked him a little away from the market, and he widened his eyes as he saw a space ship waiting.

"That's mine" she said and laughed at the look in his face "we have to board it to get away from here" he looked at her and noticed something was wrong.

"You don't… have a… nose" he said and she smiled. She didn't give an explanation for it but just walked towards the ship. He got more and more worried as they walked, and knew his fate was sealed once they got on board. She walked him to her own room and let him sit on what looked like a huge bed. He gulped and she looked at him, getting a look in her eyes he couldn't place. She walked closer to him and smiled. He felt his stomach turn, or something like that.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" she said and leaned in closer on him. He leaned back and she giggled a bit "it won't help" she said and he started getting really scared "you're scared of me" she said, making it sound like a statement "why?"

"Your eyes… are like his…" he replied and she got a small smile on her face.

"No, I'm not… he made you feel bad" she looked him over and studied his features. He had a rather slim body and the dear salesman had made sure he wasn't wearing too much either. She smirked and ran her hand down his side; earning a strained sound from his throat "I want to make you feel good" she leaned down closer on him and breathed on his neck. He shivered a bit and squirmed around, trying to get away.

"No… please…" he said and she looked at him.

"Are you really that scared? Did he really do so many cruel things to you?"She laid her body on top of his and looked at his face. He nodded a bit and felt the weight of her body press down against his own. She made a small sound of disappointment and turned his head to look her in the eyes "then I'm really sorry… but there's only one way for me to help you" she leaned in and captured his lips. He was surprised by this and his whole body stiffened. He felt like moving a single muscle would make her go into a state of fury, making him feel the pain he had back with him. She moved her lips against his and slid her tongue over his bottom lip. He knew what she wanted, but he was too afraid. She grunted a bit and bit his lip. He groaned a bit and opened his mouth. She smiled and shot her tongue into his mouth. He moaned in surprise and she slowed down her movements. She slowly moved her tongue along his. He moaned loudly and his body squirmed under hers. She smiled and felt her need for air coming up and moved away. They both panted for air and his face was flushed.

"Why'd you?" he asked and she giggled.

"I had to open you up somehow" she moved her hands down his sides again and he gulped "this seemed like the best way to go" he moaned a bit and she sat up on his crotch, resting her hand on his stomach. He gulped and felt something tickling in his stomach. She smiled and moved her hands around.

"You like it, don't you?" she asked and he panted "I can understand why he didn't want to let you go" she found two small nubs on his chest and rubbed them hard. He arched into her touch and she giggled. She could feel him getting harder.

"How old are you?" she asked and he took a deep breath.

"Thirteen…" he managed to gasp out. She smiled and removed her hands from his chest. He looked into her eyes and she got a look in her eyes that scared him a bit.

"Thirteen… sit up" she said in a slightly demanding tone. He did as she said and she wrapped her finger around the hem of his pants. He gulped and she yanked off his pants. She smirked at him and he gulped again, panting for reasons he didn't know. She looked up at him and gently placed her fingers around his hardened member. She smiled when he hissed in air and threw his head back.

"Sensitive…" she said and moved her hand slightly. He hissed again and leaned forward. She giggled a bit and took a harder grip on the member "I like it" she said and kissed the tip. It tasted salty and she licked the tip. Dick started moaning and gripped the sheets tightly. His breath became loud and she enveloped the tip with her lips. He moaned out loudly again and grabbed her hair. She sent him a warning look but his eyes were shut tight. She slid her tongue down and up his shaft a few times. Then she deepthroated him and he yelled loudly. She only had to suck a few times before she could feel his breath getting faster.

"Augh… ah… I'm gonna" Dick said and she removed her head from his member. Just as she removed her head, he leaned forward and shot his load into his own face. He panted hard and she smiled.

"You're going to be my most precious" she said and lifted his face up and looked into his eyes "my little precious bird… like a Robin"

* * *

end of chapter

So what do you think?

And don't even think about flaming me for the age gap, because like i said in the top; You were warned


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter of this chapter

* * *

Time went by, and the Queen kept him close most of the time. He could feel she needed, and he was sure he needed her too. But he could feel she was being overprotective of him, doing things you wouldn't do normally. But he didn't mind, he felt safe with her around. And he felt loved in a way he thought he'd never experience. But now she was away, on some meeting on another planet. He felt alone, scared, trapped. As if the slave owner could come at any second and take him. He sat on a chair and looked around in the garden. It was way different from anything he'd ever seen before. Everything was green, with long vines ensnaring the trees and birds flying around and tweeting. He closed his eyes and listened to all the sounds and felt peaceful. He almost forgot all the things he'd experienced with his previous owner, the one who sold him to the queen. He shivered at the memory and tried to think of something else. But the things he did to him started to tear him up, and he started to whimper. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and nearly screamed. He turned around quickly and stared into a pair of green eyes.

"Is everything okay?" the girl asked and he nodded. The girl gave him a small smile and squeezed his shoulder "Good! My name's Jackie, I'm the princess"

"My name's Dick…" he said and Jackie looked at him with curious eyes.

"So you're the boy I've been hearing so much about!" She said and giggled "my sister can't stop talking about you!" she sat on ground next to his chair and he looked at her.

"Sister?" he asked and she nodded.

"The Queen! I'm not her daughter if that's what you think" she giggled again and looked at him.

"I see… you said she wouldn't stop talking about me?" he looked around I the garden again. He always felt nervous when the queen wasn't around, fearing someone might grab him and drag him back.

"I did, and she can't. When we eat she keeps talking about you, she really likes you" Jackie laid down on the ground and looked up into the sky "what do you think of the castle? It's one of the only places you can get a clear view of the night sky"

"I know… I have a window right next to my bed… you have a lot of moons…" Dick said and looked around.

"You do? Lucky you, my room's in the middle of castle, so I have no windows…" she looked at him and crooked her eyebrow "how old are you?"

"Thirteen… my birthday's on December 1st"

"You're younger than me…" Jackie said and looked at him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before they both could hear steps approaching.

"I see you met my sister" Dick turned around and felt all of his fears fading. He just nodded and the queen smiled at him. Jackie got up from the ground and walked over to her, whispering something in her ear. Dick quickly got scared again when the queen started to look angry. Then she whispered something back and Jackie walked away, clearly not pleased. Dick got off the chair and walked cautiously over to the Queen. She turned around and smiled at him, and then he ran over to her and hugged her close. He sniveled into her chest and she looked down at him in surprise.

"Is something wrong? Did someone hurt you?" she stroked his hair and held him with the other hand. He shook his head and tightened his grip.

"I was… so alone" he said and she giggled. He looked up, a little hurt that she giggled at him. She dried away his tears and held his face. She kissed him gently and he felt his stomach tighten. She broke off the kiss and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry, I'll take you with me next time, okay?" she asked and he nodded "good, now let's get you inside, it's getting late"

"Please stay with me tonight!" he yelled and held his mouth. He felt guilty for some reason and she looked at him "i…uh I mean…"

"it's okay" she kissed his forehead "but I was going to even you hadn't asked" she said and they started walking back to his room.

When they got back he looked at her and saw the look in her eyes. It made his knees grow weak and his stomach tickle. But it also reminded him of the time he was with that other man. She looked at him and saw the fear creeping into the corners of his eyes.

"We're going to try something new today Dick" she said and smiled at him. He nodded and gulped. They sat down on the bed and she took off the top off her dress, revealing herself to him. He got nervous and she brought him closer. She kissed him gently and caringly, slowly taking off his clothes. He shivered slightly, like he always did when they were together. She hugged him, hugged their bare chests together. He was addicted to her. He'd tried being with a woman before her. The slave seller had tried selling him off once before, but had failed. Dick had then been forced to be with a woman. But she was nothing like the Queen. Demanding and sweet at the time. He heard her whisper in his ears and she slid off his pants. She lied down and rolled so she was on top. He looked into her eyes and blushed. Her eyes were full of that thing again. That thing he couldn't describe. He reached out for her face and placed his fingers lightly on her cheek. That thing in her eyes was what had gotten him addicted. She took his hand at kissed it lightly. She leaned down and whispered quietly in his ears. He didn't understand the words she whispered him, but she seemed to really mean them. Suddenly he felt something envelop him and they both gave a moan. He looked down and saw he was inside her. She started to move her hips up and down and he moaned even louder. It didn't take long before they both reached their end. She collapsed next to him and panted. He looked at her and swallowed a lump in his throat. Her eyes were still so full of that thing, a thing he couldn't place or even name. But he knew he'd seen it once before. She pulled him close and covered them both. He lied in her arms. Her arms wrapped around him like she was protecting him. He quickly felt sleep taking over and closed his eyes. Then a picture flashed before his eyes. A smiling girl with long black hair. She looked so much like the queen, except she was his age. Same face, same face, same hair. Everything was the same, except for the age. He fell asleep with the image of the of the girl in his mind.

* * *

end of chapter


End file.
